Lips of an Angel
by CTCometfan
Summary: Finnian was just going over to study at Bard's place, but why is he so nervous all of a sudden? BardxFinny, AU, Yaoi, sexual harrassment. don't like, don't read!
1. Hooking up

Lips of an angel

**Rated: **M

**Pairing: **Bard x Finny

**Warnings: **AU, language, stalkers, sexual harassment, attempted rape, very fluffy (in some parts)

**Summery: **Finnian was just going over to study at Bard's place, but why is he so nervous all of a sudden?

**Beta Reader: **Sakana-san, thanks girl, you're the best!

**Chapter one**

"Thank you, Bard. I…I understand a lot better now."

"That's good." Bard smiled his killer smile at the younger boy.

Finny almost melted, his green eyes plastered to Bard's lips. The younger boy couldn't take his eyes off if those succulent lips that he longed to touch, to put his own lips on. _Whoa, whoa! What the hell are you thinking, Finny? Bard's your best friend, you shouldn't be having these thoughts about him! _Finny leaned a bit closer and moved his eyes to Bard's greener ones.

"Bard?"

"Yes?"

"I…" He swallowed. What was he trying to say? He didn't even know. Nothing came to mind. And why the heck was he so nervous all of a sudden? Bard was his best friend! So why couldn't he talk straight?

"What?" Bard asked, being patient with him.

"N-nothing. Never mind."

"Alright. You think you understand enough to pass the test?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good."

Finny leaned in closer. "Bard, I…" The older blonde continued to smile at him, expectant as he waited for Finny to say something. "I…" _Come on, you idiot! Say something, he's your best friend, for cryin' out loud! _"I…"

Finny leaned closer and felt Bard's warm breath on his face; the older male's lighter green eyes peering deeply into the boy's own. Finny felt a strong desire come over him, and, before he could stop himself, he leaned in and touched his mouth to Bard's. Then, as quickly as he had done it, he pulled away, his face burning.

Bard's eyes flickered, but his expression didn't change. "What was that for?" the older student asked. Finny swallowed.

"Uh…I-I don't know. I just…just wanted to…kiss you," Finny stammered, nervously. He feared he might have ruined the relationship he and Bard shared, but Bard didn't seem angry.

Bard smiled and suddenly leaned in closer to him. Finny held his breath. The older blonde gently touched his cheek and slowly pressed his mouth to the boy's. Bard's lips were soft against his, and Finny closed his eyes, as a wonderful sensation washed over his entire body. The kiss lasted only for a few minutes before Bard pulled away. Finnian opened his eyes, sorry it had stopped.

"Um, Bard?"

"Yes, Fin?"

"Does this mean we're a couple now?" he asked, hopefully.

"If that's what you want, Fin, then yes, we are," Bard answered with a smile.

Finny smiled and moved closer to his new lover and curled into his arms, cuddling against his chest. The blonde's arms went around the smaller boy in the warmest hug he had ever received. Finny sighed softly, closing his eyes. Bard smiled, watching his boy wanting to sleep. Well, it was late after all. He supposed he could let Finny spend the night.

"Finny, babe," he said, in a gentle voice, trying not to startle the young boy in his arms.

"Hmm?" he moaned sleepily.

"I know you want to sleep, but you should probably get into some PJs. I have an extra pair," Bard replied. "And, you're welcome to spend the night, if you want to."

Finny leaned up and gave the older blonde a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thanks, Bard." Bard ruffled his boyfriend's hair with fondness.

"No problem, kiddo."


	2. Enter the Demon

**Chapter two **

Finny slipped into his desk next to Ciel and Grell. Ciel blinked. He was surprised that the strawberry blonde was early for once. Grell turned to his young friend. "Hey, where were you last night, Fin? We were worried about you," Grell asked. Finny turned to face him.

"I was at Bard's yesterday. He was helping me study for a test that's coming up, don't you remember?"

"Okay then, how come you didn't come back to the room last night?" Ciel asked, staring suspiciously at Finny.

"I…um, kinda fell asleep after studying," Finny replied, blushing furiously.

"In Bardroy's room?" Grell demanded. Finny gave a small nod, his face getting hotter. The redhead leaned over to Ciel. "Doesn't he have a thing for Bard?" he whispered.

"Yeah, who wouldn't? I mean, Bard is one of the hottest and coolest guys in the school," Ciel agreed, whispering back.

Suddenly, Ciel and Grell saw Claude enter their classroom. They both exchanged glances. _What is he doing here? _Grell mouthed to Ciel. Ciel shrugged, as he glared at the senior. They both knew of Claude's obsession with their innocent friend.

"Hey Finnian, you're here kind of early," Claude Faustus whispered into the strawberry blonde's ear. Finny jumped.

"Uh, yeah I am. I was closer today than my dorm room." _Plus, he wakes up so damn early, _Finny thought bitterly. Suddenly, Finny felt Claude's hand land on his thigh. He tensed as the taller man started to rub his thigh in a suggestive manner.

"So are you doing anything after school?" he whispered in a seductive tone. Finny squirmed slightly. Dammit, if Bard didn't come to his rescue in the next minute, he didn't know what was going to happen.

"Yeah I am, actually," Finny replied, trying to stay strong.

"With whom?" he pressed. His hand was now was creeping up and caressing the boy's thigh, landing on his waistlines of his jeans. Finny gasped as Claude slipped his hand over and started to undo the button of the blonde's jeans.

"That's none of your business, so just leave me alone!" Finny cried, pleading at him to stop.

"Morning Faustus," replied a cold voice that just entered the classroom. Finny nearly melted with relief as the man's hand suddenly disappeared. Claude and Finny knew that voice any day, but Claude was faster.

"Bardroy," he sneered, turning to face Bard. "What are you doing here?" he snapped. Bard glared at him. Finny sank further into his seat. He didn't really like the tension in the air.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Faustus. This _is _my class after all. Shouldn't you be in Sir Randall's class? I wouldn't want to be late for his class," Bardroy smirked. Finny blinked. At least he knew that his boyfriend was a lot braver then he was. Claude gave Bard a death glare.

"Oh I am so going to get you for that," he threatened. Bard raised his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that? I don't have a weakness."

Claude gave Finny a predator's look, making the innocent blonde give Bard a worried look. Not only did Bard notice it, but so did Ciel and Grell; and Bard narrowed his eyes. The warning bell rang. Claude walked past Bard. "Then I guess you don't care if I have some _fun _with Finnian," he sneered seductively. The blonde gasped and, spinning around sharply, he grabbed a hold of Claude's shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch Finny, you bastard. If you do, I'll make sure you regret it!" Bard threatened dangerously.

"Take your filthy hands off me!" Claude snarled, grabbing Bard's wrist. Without hesitation, he flipped Bard over onto his back. Finny, Ciel, and Grell winced as Bard groaned in pain. Finny rushed to his boyfriend's side and helped Bard to sit up.

"Leave Bard alone, he's never done anything to you!" he cried.

"Yes he has."

"Like what?" the younger boy demanded.

"Getting in my way," was Claude's final answer before leaving their class. _So Bardroy does have a weakness and it's Finnian – shit, he's got exactly what I desire… _

Bard's eyes snapped open: _So that's it. Faustus wants Finny for himself and he probably only wants him for his body. I've got to protect Finny at all costs! _

"Bard, are you okay? Can you stand?" Finny asked, concerned for his lover.

"I'm alright, babe. Don't worry about me," Bard quietly assured the younger blonde, standing up, with Finny helping him.

_B & F _

For the life of him, Bard could not concentrate on his classes. Usually they were not a problem; but ever since he knew that Claude was after his innocent boyfriend, he was constantly worried about the younger blonde. He was glad he had Finny in some of his classes, but unfortunately, he shared some other classes with Faustus as well.

Bard was staring at the window, thinking of Claude's threat. "Bardroy!" his teacher snapped. Bard quickly turned around to see everybody staring at him. He could tell that Faustus was snickering at him. The blonde's best friend, Sebastian was giving him a look of concern. Bard stood up.

"Yes, Mr. Lau?"

"Since you have been "paying attention", would you kindly give us the answer to the problem?"

Bard looked at the board and tried to read the problem. But for some reason, he suddenly got very dizzy. "I..." And without warning, he collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

Lips of an angel

**Rated: **M

**Pairing: **Bard x Finny, Claude/Finny (one-side)

**Warnings: **AU, language, stalkers, sexual harassment, attempted rape, very fluffy (in some parts)

**Summery: **Finnian was just going over to study at Bard's place, but why is he so nervous all of a sudden?

**Chapter three **

Finny slid into his seat at his lunch table; he shared with Ciel, Grell, Bard, Sebastian, Agni and Soma. But today it was Ciel, Grell, Agni, and Soma. The young blonde scanned the lunchroom. Where was Bard? Ciel turned to Finny.

"So Fin, what in the world happened today at the beginning of first period?" Finny shrugged.

"Don't ask me, you were there," he replied, taking a bite of his pizza.

"Yeah, we saw the whole thing of Bard and Faustus," Grell said.

"What happened?" Agni asked.

"The two of them were arguing a bit and Faustus flipped Bard over on his back," Ciel answered, and Soma flinched.

"Faustus must be stronger then people think he is. Bard's a pretty heavy guy…not fat," Soma corrected himself, seeing Finny's glare; "I mean, he's all muscle."

"Well he's got to be, if he's on the football team," Agni added.

"Speaking of Bard…has anyone seen him?" Finny asked, changing the subject a bit. "And where's Sebastian? Usually Grell's all over him by now," he added with a smile.

"Hey!" Grell defeated himself, as Agni and Soma snickered. "But you're right, Fin. I haven't seen Bassie since-." Suddenly, Grell yelped as he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He blushed at the weird looks everyone was giving him. "Sorry, it's my phone. I forgot I put it there."

"Yeah right," Ciel smirked as Grell flipped open his cell and squealed in delight when he saw it was Sebastian calling him. He pushed the talk button and answered it.

"Bassie! We were just talking about-what? He's in the infirmary? Is he alright? Yeah, okay, I'll tell him. Of course we'll watch him. Yeah, bye Bassie." Grell hung up, and noticed the anxious looks Finny was giving him. "Bard's in the infirmary."

"Oh my gosh, is he okay?" Finny gasped.

"He'll be fine, love. He just collapsed in class for some reason. Anyway, the nurse wants him to rest for the afternoon," Grell explained gently. Finny was a little disappointed and slightly afraid. What if Faustus found out?

"Are you okay, Finny? I know you're friends with Bard, but you've been a bit protective over him in the last few minutes," Agni observed.

"Okay Finnian," Ciel started, and Finny winced at the use of his full name, "fess up, are you going out with Bard?" Finny blushed deep red.

"Yeah I am," the blonde confessed.

"About time, son," said Agni.

"Congrats, Finny! Bardroy is one of the hottest guys in the school," Soma replied with a smile. Finny smiled.

"Wait, when did this happen?" Ciel demanded.

Finny blushed. "Last night, when Bard was helping me study."

"Hold up, and you spent the night in Bard's dorm?" Grell asked in a shocked voice.

"Yeah, but we didn't do anything," Finny defended himself, blushing furiously.

"Aww, I think Finny's blushing," Soma laughed. "That is so adorable! Boy have you got it bad," he teased.

The bell rang, ending lunch. When they were cleaning up, Finny thought of something. "You know, I was hoping to do some rock climbing with Bard this afternoon," he stated sadly and a little bit of fear.

"But you're worried about Faustus?" Ciel guessed. Finny nodded, as they headed out the cafeteria. "I saw what happened this morning," he said, quietly, Finny's eyes widening.

"Bard was right to be upset," Grell added.

"Yeah, but he didn't see it," he said, a little uncomfortable. Ciel placed a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"We don't like Faustus anymore then you do. He's dangerous, we all know that. Even Bassie's not safe from him. But why he's after you, we don't know."

"Don't worry though; we won't let him hurt you. You can still do your activity, we'll be standing by," Ciel promised. Finny smiled his thanks.

But when they entered their fifth period class, Finny was still worried about Bard. Why did he have a nagging feeling that Faustus was behind his strong boyfriend's sudden collapse?

**BF**

Finny entered the gym building after school, to find Ciel, Grell, and Sebastian already there, waiting for him. "Hey guys." He looked at Sebastian. "How's Bard?"

"He's sleeping, he should be find by dinner time," Sebastian answered.

"Cool. I need to go and change into my gym clothes. So I'll be right back-."

"Maybe one of us should come with you," Sebastian suggested. Finny growled slightly with annoyance. He knew Bardroy could be protective of him, but this was ridiculous!

"Oh come on, can't I have a _little _privacy?" Finny protested.

"Not if Bard was here," Grell smirked. He found out that he enjoyed teasing his friend about his new relationship with the football player. Finny turned bright red, and glared at his friend. It wasn't a death glare, but it was enough to tell the flamboyant redhead to drop the conversation, so he could start PE.

The locker room was mostly empty. Finnian walked to his locker an opened it. He grabbed his stuff and sat down on one of the benches. He started to lift his shirt, when he felt eyes on him. He quickly turned his head to see Claude staring at him with an unnerving smile. Finny noticed that the taller man was staring at his chest with great interest.

"Do you need help, Finny?" Claude asked, slyly, as he walked up towards the young blonde.

Finny immediately pulled his shirt down; not liking the way Claude was staring at him, especially since he was now dating Bard. "I'm fine, now go away!"

The blonde grabbed his things to move to another spot to change, when he felt strong arms wrap tightly around his waist. He dropped his stuff and stiffened at Claude's touch. He was now wishing that Sebastian or Grell had come with him. Finny's breath hitched when he felt Claude's cold hand slip under his shirt.

"You know," Claude murmured huskily in Finny's ear. His hand roamed all over Finny's chest, making Finny shiver. "I always thought you were innocent." Finny tried to push him away, but the older man was stronger then him.

The young boy was panting slightly. He didn't like this at all. He felt like he was cheating on Bard; especially when Claude's cold hand slipped between his legs. Finny tried to hold back a moan when he felt Claude's hand grope his clothed erection.

"L-let go," Finny panted with tears in his eyes.

"Finnian, are you still in there?" came Sebastian's voice from the door.

Claude growled…dammit! He leaned towards the innocent blonde. "You will be mine, Finnian. Whether you like it or not," he whispered sadistically into the younger boy's ear, before letting him go.

"Sebastian!" Finny cried in distraught, as he rushed up to Bard's best friend. Sebastian caught Finny by his shoulders.

"What's the matter, Finny? What's wrong?" Sebastian asked, looking concerned. Grell and Ciel appeared at the doorway, looking worried.

"Faustus was here!" Finny cried in a panicky voice.

"Shit!" Ciel cursed. _I knew this was going to happen. _

"What did he do?" Grell demanded gently.

"He…assaulted me," the innocent blonde cried. The three of them looked at each other.

"Finnian, we need to talk to you," said Ciel.

"Where, here?"

"No, in my dorm," Sebastian replied.

"But what about-?" Finny started. Grell held up his hand to stop him.

"You can do this later with Bard. We're more concerned with your safety…" Grell replied, seriously. _More like innocence, _he corrected to himself.


End file.
